metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Madax the Shadow
This page is manually archived in The Exterminator's logbook. Each archive contains 30 entries. Archives: 1 If you are attempting to contact me, please note that I am usually not on during school days. If you are looking for a fast response, you might want to look up someone else. I will get your message eventually, but you might have to wait for the weekend. I'll see ya 'round! Welcome to Wikitroid! The Exterminator, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 02:01, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Thanks ChozoBoy. I know it's not necessary to say, but since I'm new I'll need some tips on stuff. See ya 'round! The Exterminator 02:27, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Not necessary, but appreciated. Glad to see that you intend to participate! We get so many new users that make accounts and never edit... Ask about anything, man. A good place to check out editing that others are doing is the "Recent Changes" link on the left. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 02:41, September 20, 2009 (UTC) How do you get a picture onto your user page? I've already found several pictures that'll look good. But one thing I'm curious about: How the blazes did you get that first message on there so fast?! I had barely created an account when you sent it. The Exterminator 02:48, September 20, 2009 (UTC) I headin' out, so I'll see ya in the morn'. The Exterminator 02:58, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Haha, just lucky. I was already greeting other users at the time. There are a few ways to get pics on your page. If you want to use one that is already uploaded to Wikitroid, you can use the new blue toolbar above the text box (which I've barely bothered to learn) or you can hit the blue button on the right that switches your text back to code view. Using the code (which I can explain if you don't know) you can change the size, alignment, and add text beneath it. If you want to upload an image onto Wikitroid, use the "Add image" button on the left bar. Make sure you look at the image guidelines, because we don't allow non-Metroid images to be uploaded and fanart needs a tag. You can also show images from other sites (such as personal uploads from photobucket or anywhere), but I totally don't recall how to display them. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 03:02, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Ya hotlink it. Oh, and hi BTW Samusiscool3 talk{ROLLBACKAH} 03:35, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Hey, nice to see another new person as well. I like the story on your userpage, it's really well written. DoomZero 21:28, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, Doom. It's not finished yet and I'm glad it's turning out good. Still, you're ahead of me, I havn't found one other person below 50 edits. It sucks! The Exterminator 21:57, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Ehh, don't worry about that. I find plot holes in everything. And about half of my edit count is purely me going back and correcting things I messed up... And half of the stuff that isn't me correcting myself is just talk pages. DoomZero 23:44, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Explanation? May I inquire as to why you blanked this user talk? So long as it isn't vulgarity, and so long as messages can be recieved, he/she can have anything they wish on their Talk Page. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 03:17, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :I know, I meant to get rid of just the category. Didn't mean to. Sorry! [[User:The Exterminator|'''''The Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 22:00, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Images Oh also, I managed to get one of your pics done, hah. School starts back today... hah, you have no idea the amount of jazz i gotta' get done at the moment.It's just down right hectic! [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 09:27, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I'll get the others later today too if you want. [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• •Logs) 09:28, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Looks good. I wonder what the others will look like? [[User:The Exterminator|The'' Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 22:00, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, when I get to it, I get to it. ;P And by the way, you may want to save these images for your own use, whenever. Cause I will be removing them, a short while after I get them all up. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 13:15, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Bad templates Hello I noticed more improperly working templates: *Infobox Beam *Infobox Game System *Infobox Character *Fairuse template *Infobox Creature *Infobox Artifact *Infobox Company *Infobox Boss I might notice more, so I'll just add them to this list if do. [[User:DarkSamus89|'''''DarkSamus89]] 10:19, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :Right on it. [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 22:00, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Check the SA-X and Samus Aran pages. They have screwed up infoboxes. --TerrorDactyl 02:19, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :The community portal is also screwed up.[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 22:49, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hi Ex. I wanted to know why you haven't been on. I'm thinking that either you're now addicted to Hunters and ZM, or you're sick or grounded (in the case of the latter, it's none of my business, unless you want to tell me). If you do not respond, I'll assume the second. The first shouldn't keep you from being off here. I'm just being rude. I'm sorry. I just miss ya! How gay was that? --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 00:52, January 15, 2010 (UTC) MPH Hey are you an MPH player? You said so on one of the user talk pages... What's your name and fave hunter? Do you think Hunters is a good Metroid game at all? TantrumDog 03:19, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Rooms Don't forget to add the proper categories when working with rooms. The Save Station needed 3 and the room you added the missile description needed that category. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 16:52, January 16, 2010 (UTC) TantrumDog here Hey man again. Yeah MPH is short on the Metroid series' adventure aspects... Music was nice though. Don't use hotspots. Might get you into trouble. Rather get you WIFI USB connector. I can tell you 'cos I'm an MPH player. Albeit a n00by one (2 stars... used to be 3). Could you look at my Sylux/UMS 4 discussions on talk pages? Cheers man. TantrumDog 05:40, January 17, 2010 (UTC) BTW after answering to my previous questions how do you create a poll? TantrumDog 05:43, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Door template Do you think you could make a template for the different types of doors and blast shields? Make it sort of like the visor template. First doors, then blast shields. Doors: Blue, Purple, White (Metroid Prime), Red, White (Metroid Prime 2: Echoes), Black, Grey, Orange, Green Blast Shields: Red, Green (Metroid Prime 2: Echoes), Multi-Lock, Yellow (Metroid Prime 2: Echoes), White, Mounted, Brown, Green (Metroid Prime Hunters), Yellow (Metroid Prime Hunters), Blue, Red (Metroid Prime Hunters), Purple, Orange I'll handle making the links. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 20:37, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, hold on. My computer is slow today. [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 20:43, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Mine is too! I bet its internet traffic due to the Haitian quake. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 20:45, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :::I feel sorry for those people. Wish I could help out, but I'm only 14. [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 20:47, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Me too. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 21:23, January 17, 2010 (UTC) They're poor enough and yet they have to suffer more... sad. TantrumDog 03:53, January 18, 2010 (UTC) BTW thanks for the poll thing I thought only admins could do it. TantrumDog 03:55, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome! Glad to help! [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 03:59, January 18, 2010 (UTC)